Revelation Zero, Part 1/Transcript/Raw
1 00:00:41,936 --> 00:00:43,503 His son's your patient. 2 00:00:43,503 --> 00:00:46,907 Our experiment killed 20 million people, Simon. 3 00:00:46,907 --> 00:00:48,642 We were the cause. 4 00:00:50,645 --> 00:00:52,612 I do not believe we caused the blackout. 5 00:00:52,612 --> 00:00:55,382 - Who's the woman? - I have no idea. 6 00:00:55,382 --> 00:00:57,484 But I am gonna meet her. 7 00:00:57,484 --> 00:01:00,520 I didn't have a flash-forward, because I'm gonna be dead. 8 00:01:00,520 --> 00:01:03,290 You will be shot three times. You, Agent Benford, 9 00:01:03,290 --> 00:01:05,926 you will kill Agent Noh. 10 00:01:05,926 --> 00:01:07,794 Aah! You're coming with us. 11 00:01:09,130 --> 00:01:10,731 Lower that gun. 12 00:01:10,731 --> 00:01:13,000 You two are disobeying a direct order! 13 00:01:13,000 --> 00:01:15,769 Here. Wedeck's orders. 14 00:01:15,769 --> 00:01:17,704 Thank you and good-bye. 15 00:01:17,704 --> 00:01:21,208 - No, no, no, please, please, please don't hurt her. - Get in the van, Mr. Simcoe. 16 00:01:21,208 --> 00:01:24,277 - I'll come with you, please. - Get in the van! 17 00:01:31,019 --> 00:01:34,688 I want to tell you a story about a man I know... 18 00:01:34,688 --> 00:01:38,492 a window washer in Los Angeles. 19 00:01:40,528 --> 00:01:43,363 Nothing special about him... 20 00:01:43,363 --> 00:01:47,401 - just going about his life, living from day to day. - Hook me up. 21 00:01:47,401 --> 00:01:49,036 Vague plans. Few dreams. 22 00:01:49,036 --> 00:01:53,774 And if he had any aspirations, he never spoke of them. 23 00:01:56,210 --> 00:01:58,078 Like most of us, 24 00:01:58,078 --> 00:02:01,915 he was already unconscious when the blackout hit. 25 00:02:15,463 --> 00:02:17,464 Before the blackout, 26 00:02:17,464 --> 00:02:20,133 the window washer lived his life 27 00:02:20,133 --> 00:02:22,202 ignoring the questions of the future. 28 00:02:22,202 --> 00:02:24,738 They just weren't that important to him, 29 00:02:24,738 --> 00:02:26,640 so he believed nothing. 30 00:02:26,640 --> 00:02:29,142 But the blackout came... 31 00:02:30,478 --> 00:02:34,347 And this man faced certain death. 32 00:02:45,259 --> 00:02:47,461 Many of us think 33 00:02:47,461 --> 00:02:50,897 that when divine intervention happens, 34 00:02:50,897 --> 00:02:53,100 it's something big. 35 00:02:53,100 --> 00:02:56,002 But it can also be a small thing... 36 00:02:58,106 --> 00:03:01,108 That seems so inconsequential in the moment, 37 00:03:01,108 --> 00:03:02,676 that turns out to be 38 00:03:02,676 --> 00:03:05,979 the turning point for your entire life. 39 00:03:19,527 --> 00:03:21,428 Big or small, 40 00:03:21,428 --> 00:03:24,965 what if that moment affected everyone, everywhere 41 00:03:24,965 --> 00:03:28,468 at exactly the same time? 42 00:03:28,468 --> 00:03:31,204 What would that mean to you? 43 00:03:31,204 --> 00:03:36,109 Where would you look for answers? 44 00:03:36,109 --> 00:03:40,313 The answer is never about just one person. 45 00:03:40,313 --> 00:03:45,118 Every single person's life was touched by the blackout. 46 00:03:45,118 --> 00:03:48,688 None of us are in this alone. 47 00:03:57,932 --> 00:03:59,182 Help! 48 00:04:22,657 --> 00:04:25,458 Each one of us is unique. 49 00:04:25,458 --> 00:04:29,095 But we are being stitched together to form a tapestry, 50 00:04:29,095 --> 00:04:31,898 something larger that can't be understood 51 00:04:31,898 --> 00:04:35,001 until we step back to see the whole thing... 52 00:04:35,001 --> 00:04:38,271 I need help here! 53 00:04:38,271 --> 00:04:42,175 At some point, we all wake up, 54 00:04:42,175 --> 00:04:44,778 and then we have to choose. 55 00:04:44,778 --> 00:04:47,414 Do we walk in hope, 56 00:04:47,414 --> 00:04:50,784 believing that what God is doing is good, 57 00:04:50,784 --> 00:04:52,819 or do we stumble around, 58 00:04:52,819 --> 00:04:55,789 resigning ourselves to chaos? 59 00:04:55,789 --> 00:04:58,692 The window washer saw a path through the chaos, 60 00:04:58,692 --> 00:05:02,662 and he saw the good in what he was shown. 61 00:05:02,662 --> 00:05:05,265 That window washer... 62 00:05:05,265 --> 00:05:06,105 Was me. 63 00:05:17,945 --> 00:05:20,914 These are the questions people have always struggled with. 64 00:05:20,914 --> 00:05:25,352 Only now, they are more powerful than ever. 65 00:05:31,959 --> 00:05:34,461 Take me through something here. 66 00:05:34,461 --> 00:05:36,596 You're in a foreign country 67 00:05:36,596 --> 00:05:38,798 against my expressed wishes, 68 00:05:38,798 --> 00:05:42,102 and you decide to pull a gun in a public place. 69 00:05:44,405 --> 00:05:47,440 Just out of curiosity, what were you thinking? 70 00:05:47,440 --> 00:05:49,643 Back off! Back off now! 71 00:05:49,643 --> 00:05:53,747 Can I go see my wife? She was just nearly kidnapped. 72 00:05:53,747 --> 00:05:57,450 What... were... you thinking? 73 00:05:57,450 --> 00:06:00,987 I asked you a question. 74 00:06:00,987 --> 00:06:03,156 Can you try to tell us what you saw? 75 00:06:03,156 --> 00:06:05,392 Uh, yeah. I was saying good-bye. 76 00:06:05,392 --> 00:06:08,061 Dylan Simcoe's been a patient of mine for a while. 77 00:06:08,061 --> 00:06:10,530 Um, the paramedics were loading him in. 78 00:06:10,530 --> 00:06:13,166 And that's when I noticed... Hey! 79 00:06:13,166 --> 00:06:15,068 - No ambo! - Something was wrong. 80 00:06:15,068 --> 00:06:18,071 - We don't have time for this. - Well, they weren't paramedics. 81 00:06:18,071 --> 00:06:21,541 I mean, they didn't know what they were doing. Bill, can you get down here? 82 00:06:21,541 --> 00:06:24,044 - Who's Bill? - Oh, the security guard. 83 00:06:25,680 --> 00:06:28,148 They shot him. 84 00:06:28,148 --> 00:06:30,283 They shot him. They just did it. 85 00:06:30,283 --> 00:06:33,787 - And then they turned the gun at me. - No, no, no! Please, please, please don't hurt her. 86 00:06:33,787 --> 00:06:36,489 And that's when Mark jumped in and got in the middle of it. 87 00:06:36,489 --> 00:06:37,857 Mark? 88 00:06:37,857 --> 00:06:38,577 Lloyd. 89 00:06:41,329 --> 00:06:43,129 Sorry. Tired. 90 00:06:43,129 --> 00:06:46,666 Lloyd Simcoe. He told them not to hurt me 91 00:06:46,666 --> 00:06:49,803 and that he'd go with them. 92 00:06:49,803 --> 00:06:53,039 He saved my life. 93 00:06:53,039 --> 00:06:56,476 Some stranger tells me I'm gonna put three bullets in my friend. 94 00:06:56,476 --> 00:06:58,678 I'm not gonna invite her to a tea party. 95 00:06:58,678 --> 00:07:01,381 - Are you trying to be cute? - At least I'm not sitting on my hands. 96 00:07:01,381 --> 00:07:03,350 We still haven't gone to Somalia. 97 00:07:03,350 --> 00:07:06,152 We can't find D. Gibbons, and for some reason, 98 00:07:06,152 --> 00:07:08,088 we're not using every resource available 99 00:07:08,088 --> 00:07:11,758 to us to find out who the hell suspect zero is. 100 00:07:11,758 --> 00:07:15,862 Somalia is a war zone, and I'm working to get us in. 101 00:07:15,862 --> 00:07:18,565 The Detroit bureau is canvassing Michigan 102 00:07:18,565 --> 00:07:21,034 looking for suspect zero, and we've got Gibbons 103 00:07:21,034 --> 00:07:22,969 on the ten most wanted list, 104 00:07:22,969 --> 00:07:24,938 which is more than a miracle to pull off. 105 00:07:24,938 --> 00:07:29,209 So don't you imply that I'm not working with you here. 106 00:07:29,209 --> 00:07:31,811 Are you gonna find Lloyd? 107 00:07:31,811 --> 00:07:35,715 This only happened 'cause he came forward, 108 00:07:35,715 --> 00:07:39,152 did the right thing. 109 00:07:39,152 --> 00:07:42,689 Please find him. 110 00:07:42,689 --> 00:07:45,759 Your bureau-mandated therapist... 111 00:07:45,759 --> 00:07:49,329 you see her three times a week, and when she thinks 112 00:07:49,329 --> 00:07:52,799 you're up to it, we'll talk about a reinstatement. 113 00:08:38,979 --> 00:08:41,481 Excuse me! 114 00:08:43,350 --> 00:08:46,686 I know America was a country founded by puritans, 115 00:08:46,686 --> 00:08:50,423 but is there really not a single beer in this entire place? 116 00:08:50,423 --> 00:08:53,193 I think you got us confused with the ATF, 117 00:08:53,193 --> 00:08:54,727 Dr. Campos. 118 00:08:54,727 --> 00:08:58,031 What is it you're doing here? 119 00:08:58,031 --> 00:09:00,600 I'm advising the office on all this scientific 120 00:09:00,600 --> 00:09:03,837 related to the investigation. 121 00:09:06,140 --> 00:09:08,107 Very scientific. 122 00:09:08,107 --> 00:09:10,777 That is classified. 123 00:09:10,777 --> 00:09:13,246 Not to me. 124 00:09:21,922 --> 00:09:23,690 Mark? 125 00:09:52,286 --> 00:09:54,254 I can see working for the FBI 126 00:09:54,254 --> 00:09:57,223 is gonna be much more interesting than academia. 127 00:09:57,223 --> 00:10:00,226 - Mark, it's not what it looks like. - Shh. Not now. 128 00:10:00,226 --> 00:10:02,228 You've been through enough. 129 00:10:02,228 --> 00:10:06,633 This can wait till later. Let's go home. 130 00:10:06,633 --> 00:10:08,601 Yeah. 131 00:10:12,206 --> 00:10:14,107 Bye-bye. 132 00:10:14,107 --> 00:10:17,744 It's been eight hours since Simcoe was kidnapped. 133 00:10:17,744 --> 00:10:20,346 - Where are we? - We know it was a professional job, 134 00:10:20,346 --> 00:10:23,049 but there hasn't been any kind of ransom demand. 135 00:10:23,049 --> 00:10:25,351 We can only theorize as to why he's been taken, 136 00:10:25,351 --> 00:10:29,188 but considering how many people want him dead could be anyone. 137 00:10:30,858 --> 00:10:34,694 - What's he doing here? - Nice to see you, too, Agent Noh. 138 00:10:34,694 --> 00:10:38,798 Agent Vogel has officially joined the Mosaic task force. 139 00:10:38,798 --> 00:10:40,466 Embrace it, Demetri. 140 00:10:40,466 --> 00:10:43,369 This is now an interagency investigation. 141 00:10:43,369 --> 00:10:46,072 I've asked Dr. Campos to be here. 142 00:10:46,072 --> 00:10:48,975 His close association to Simcoe should be able 143 00:10:48,975 --> 00:10:51,578 to shed some light on our kidnappers. 144 00:10:51,578 --> 00:10:53,513 I suggest we cast a wider net... 145 00:10:53,513 --> 00:10:57,150 terrorists, anyone interested in future forecasting. 146 00:10:57,150 --> 00:11:00,119 If someone were able to master the flasforwards, 147 00:11:00,119 --> 00:11:02,388 they would be effectively printing their own money. 148 00:11:02,388 --> 00:11:05,625 I think we can all agree that the mind of Lloyd Simcoe 149 00:11:05,625 --> 00:11:07,460 is a priceless resource. 150 00:11:15,102 --> 00:11:16,903 Help! 151 00:11:16,903 --> 00:11:18,738 Help! 152 00:11:20,541 --> 00:11:24,644 Can anybody hear me? 153 00:11:27,581 --> 00:11:29,849 No one can hear you. 154 00:11:44,632 --> 00:11:48,267 You're dehydrated. You should replenish your electrolytes. 155 00:11:53,173 --> 00:11:55,074 You tell me what I need to know, 156 00:11:55,074 --> 00:11:58,778 - and you can walk out of here right now. - Who are you? 157 00:11:58,778 --> 00:12:01,848 You actually don't want to know the answer to that question. 158 00:12:01,848 --> 00:12:05,318 Go to hell. You have no idea what hell is, 159 00:12:05,318 --> 00:12:08,621 but I guess you're gonna find out. 160 00:12:14,244 --> 00:12:16,111 From the outside, 161 00:12:16,111 --> 00:12:18,847 I looked the same after the blackout. 162 00:12:18,847 --> 00:12:22,117 But inside, I was different. 163 00:12:24,287 --> 00:12:25,821 We've lived believing 164 00:12:25,821 --> 00:12:28,423 not knowing the future made life difficult. 165 00:12:28,423 --> 00:12:29,792 The truth is 166 00:12:29,792 --> 00:12:32,127 that it's vastly more difficult 167 00:12:32,127 --> 00:12:36,729 knowing what lies before us. 168 00:12:39,530 --> 00:12:42,465 "But of the tree of the knowledge of good and evil, 169 00:12:42,465 --> 00:12:44,400 "you shall not eat, 170 00:12:44,400 --> 00:12:46,936 for in the day that you eat of it, 171 00:12:46,936 --> 00:12:51,040 you shall surely die." 172 00:12:51,040 --> 00:12:52,509 Hmm. 173 00:12:59,116 --> 00:13:00,116 Mom? 174 00:13:01,051 --> 00:13:02,552 Mom? 175 00:13:03,954 --> 00:13:04,954 Mom! 176 00:13:08,392 --> 00:13:11,127 Why would you do something like that? 177 00:13:11,127 --> 00:13:14,063 You could have burned the whole house down! 178 00:13:22,206 --> 00:13:24,674 What's gotten into you? 179 00:13:28,412 --> 00:13:31,314 Sorry. Whatever. She's had breakfast. 180 00:13:31,314 --> 00:13:35,084 - The nanny was late. - You know, when you say you're gonna be here, 181 00:13:35,084 --> 00:13:37,487 - I need you to be here. - It's not my fault. 182 00:13:37,487 --> 00:13:39,389 She burned the Bible this morning. 183 00:13:39,389 --> 00:13:43,193 - What? - Might want to search the house again for matches or a lighter. 184 00:13:43,193 --> 00:13:45,328 - Whatever. - The family Bible? 185 00:13:45,328 --> 00:13:46,328 Mom! 186 00:13:47,464 --> 00:13:53,570 The challenge for us is to find the gift in what we saw. 187 00:13:53,570 --> 00:13:55,738 We may not recognize it at first, 188 00:13:55,738 --> 00:13:59,776 but if we pay attention, it will reveal itself. 189 00:14:06,650 --> 00:14:08,818 What else am I gonna do? 190 00:14:08,818 --> 00:14:12,555 Charlie's at school, and it's not like I play any golf. 191 00:14:14,959 --> 00:14:17,660 We didn't get to talk last night, 192 00:14:17,660 --> 00:14:20,430 and I don't want to not talk. 193 00:14:20,430 --> 00:14:25,168 I was saying good-bye to Lloyd. 194 00:14:25,168 --> 00:14:27,036 But what you saw in that videotape... 195 00:14:27,036 --> 00:14:29,472 that was supposed to be an ending. 196 00:14:29,472 --> 00:14:33,643 - I swear to God, it made me happy to think it was over. - I'm just glad you're okay. 197 00:14:38,283 --> 00:14:40,918 That the thing. I'm not. 198 00:14:40,918 --> 00:14:43,787 I haven't been for a while. 199 00:14:43,787 --> 00:14:45,956 At work I'm cold and I'm distant, and then I come home, and you and I 200 00:14:45,956 --> 00:14:49,760 I haven't been the easiest guy to come home to. 201 00:14:49,760 --> 00:14:53,597 I know. I'm sorry. 202 00:14:55,267 --> 00:14:58,602 What if we just ran? 203 00:14:58,602 --> 00:15:01,272 What if we just upped and moved away? 204 00:15:01,272 --> 00:15:04,375 No, I mean it. I mean, everything bad we saw 205 00:15:04,375 --> 00:15:06,744 - was here in L.A. - You're serious about this? 206 00:15:06,744 --> 00:15:09,046 Al Gough jumped off a building to save a woman's life... 207 00:15:09,046 --> 00:15:11,181 a woman he didn't even know. 208 00:15:11,181 --> 00:15:15,219 There's nothing I wouldn't do to save our marriage. 209 00:15:15,219 --> 00:15:16,419 Come here. 210 00:15:26,498 --> 00:15:29,433 9-1-1. There's a homeless man. He's vomiting. 211 00:15:29,433 --> 00:15:32,069 He looks like he needs help. 838 Bauchet Street, 212 00:15:32,069 --> 00:15:35,239 - by the train yards. - Are you with the victim now, sir? 213 00:15:35,239 --> 00:15:38,208 The call's a hoax. Real EMTs responded, 214 00:15:38,208 --> 00:15:41,779 - bad guys swapped themselves in. - The ambulance company supplied us with this, 215 00:15:41,779 --> 00:15:44,381 and aside from the videotape, it's the only lead we have 216 00:15:44,381 --> 00:15:47,351 - on the kidnapping. - Have you found the missing EMTs? 217 00:15:47,351 --> 00:15:50,187 We sent LAPD detectives to that location. 218 00:15:50,187 --> 00:15:53,123 Dead end. It's just an empty rail yard south of downtown. 219 00:15:53,123 --> 00:15:56,293 - And we haven't located the ambulance, either. - You outsourced this 220 00:15:56,293 --> 00:15:58,228 to the Los Angeles Police Department? 221 00:15:58,228 --> 00:16:00,331 - It's a local crime. - That involves our investigation. 222 00:16:00,331 --> 00:16:04,001 - What about Lloyd's laptop? - What about it? 223 00:16:04,001 --> 00:16:07,571 Well, I might be able to break through the encryption software, 224 00:16:07,571 --> 00:16:10,541 see who he was in contact with before he was taken. Could help. 225 00:16:10,541 --> 00:16:14,078 Janis, take a security team. 226 00:16:14,078 --> 00:16:15,980 Escort Dr. Campos to the Simcoe house. 227 00:16:15,980 --> 00:16:19,650 I want to talk to the detectives who canvassed that crime scene. 228 00:16:19,650 --> 00:16:22,252 Thank you. 229 00:16:25,890 --> 00:16:28,292 Is this, uh, suite 520? 230 00:16:28,292 --> 00:16:30,995 Uh-huh, and you're my 3:00. 231 00:16:30,995 --> 00:16:33,931 Then why does it look like you're leaving? 232 00:16:33,931 --> 00:16:36,867 'Cause it's 3:00, and if I don't get an iced latte stat, 233 00:16:36,867 --> 00:16:39,303 I'm gonna need therapy. 234 00:16:39,303 --> 00:16:41,271 Agent Benford, for the past 12 years, 235 00:16:41,271 --> 00:16:43,240 my job has been to help people cope 236 00:16:43,240 --> 00:16:45,776 by helping them explore their past. 237 00:16:45,776 --> 00:16:48,278 But since the blackout, that's all changed. 238 00:16:48,278 --> 00:16:51,081 The majority of people who are coming to see me 239 00:16:51,081 --> 00:16:53,817 are dealing with traumas from their future. 240 00:16:53,817 --> 00:16:55,853 So tell me what you saw. 241 00:16:55,853 --> 00:16:59,623 I saw myself off the wagon with guns pointed at me. 242 00:16:59,623 --> 00:17:02,960 - What else do you remember? - That's not enough trauma for you? 243 00:17:02,960 --> 00:17:06,497 I've seen your files. You've got a God complex. 244 00:17:06,497 --> 00:17:10,267 I believe that you saw something in your flash-forward, 245 00:17:10,267 --> 00:17:12,569 something that you might not even be conscious of, 246 00:17:12,569 --> 00:17:15,606 that's making you believe that you're the center 247 00:17:15,606 --> 00:17:18,208 of the universe, and I'm not signing anything 248 00:17:18,208 --> 00:17:20,444 until we find out what that. 249 00:17:41,032 --> 00:17:43,901 Next thing I knew, I was upside down, 250 00:17:43,901 --> 00:17:47,204 staring at a broken windshield and a bunch of oranges on the 110. 251 00:17:47,204 --> 00:17:51,108 Okay, by my math, that doesn't exactly add up 252 00:17:51,108 --> 00:17:53,510 to 2 minutes and 17 seconds. 253 00:17:53,510 --> 00:17:56,180 You're not the first person to point that out. 254 00:17:56,180 --> 00:17:58,549 And you were drinking? 255 00:18:00,351 --> 00:18:02,486 Can't even remember half of it. 256 00:18:02,486 --> 00:18:03,954 Do you want to? 257 00:18:03,954 --> 00:18:06,490 'Cause there has been some success 258 00:18:06,490 --> 00:18:08,826 using a modified calcineurin inhibitor 259 00:18:08,826 --> 00:18:11,595 to enhance people's memories of their flash-forwards. 260 00:18:11,595 --> 00:18:13,664 Using a drug to enhance memories. 261 00:18:13,664 --> 00:18:16,900 Eh, I don't know. I don't think a magical mystery tour 262 00:18:16,900 --> 00:18:20,871 - is the best way to go for someone in recovery. - What are you afraid of? 263 00:18:20,871 --> 00:18:22,873 Not much. In case you forgot, 264 00:18:22,873 --> 00:18:26,743 - I chase down very bad people for a living. - Not anymore you don't. 265 00:18:28,580 --> 00:18:31,081 Call me when you want to continue treatment. 266 00:18:31,081 --> 00:18:33,183 I'd be happy to see you. 267 00:18:53,671 --> 00:18:57,307 You go to the alley. Guard the back door. 268 00:18:59,277 --> 00:19:02,079 Could you get me a beer 269 00:19:02,079 --> 00:19:04,448 from the refrigerator, please? 270 00:19:04,448 --> 00:19:08,919 We're here as your security, Mr. Campos, not your servants. 271 00:19:08,919 --> 00:19:11,788 I'm trying to brute force an encryption here. 272 00:19:11,788 --> 00:19:13,157 I don't have time to get up. I have even 273 00:19:13,157 --> 00:19:16,293 eless time for explicating why said request should be obvious. 274 00:19:16,293 --> 00:19:20,597 So why don't you toddle off, get me a beer? 275 00:19:20,597 --> 00:19:24,401 It'll help me cogitate. That means "think." 276 00:19:24,401 --> 00:19:29,573 That's a big word for such a little man. 277 00:19:29,573 --> 00:19:31,975 I'm wounded. 278 00:19:31,975 --> 00:19:34,745 But I still want my beer. 279 00:19:55,566 --> 00:19:57,333 Janis! 280 00:19:57,333 --> 00:19:59,669 Get her on her side. 281 00:19:59,669 --> 00:20:02,472 You're all right. You're okay. 282 00:20:02,472 --> 00:20:04,474 Take it easy. 283 00:20:04,474 --> 00:20:08,111 - Where's Simon? - He's gone. You're the only one here. 284 00:20:08,111 --> 00:20:12,048 - What happened? - There were two guys wearing masks... 285 00:20:12,048 --> 00:20:15,018 Just like the ones on Mark's board. 286 00:20:41,912 --> 00:20:43,162 Good. 287 00:20:44,949 --> 00:20:46,850 I found you. 288 00:20:49,186 --> 00:20:51,054 But his father's been kidnapped. 289 00:20:51,054 --> 00:20:53,656 It's not like he's gonna live on the street. Social services will take good care of him. 290 00:20:53,656 --> 00:20:56,392 This is my patient. You can't release him. 291 00:20:56,392 --> 00:20:59,162 You signed the forms yesterday. 292 00:20:59,162 --> 00:21:01,965 We kept him overnight as a courtesy, but come on. 293 00:21:01,965 --> 00:21:04,501 - We needs the beds. - Yeah, but he's developed a complication. 294 00:21:04,501 --> 00:21:07,170 - His clot got worse. - I didn't realize you had X-ray vision. 295 00:21:09,206 --> 00:21:11,474 Well, guess we can Dylan, come here a second.. 296 00:21:11,474 --> 00:21:13,109 Dylan? 297 00:21:13,109 --> 00:21:16,179 Hey, babe? 298 00:21:16,179 --> 00:21:18,314 I'm not gonna hurt you. Dylan? 299 00:21:18,314 --> 00:21:22,051 Hey, hey, hey. Dylan, sweetie? 300 00:21:45,876 --> 00:21:48,444 That's right. * I guess you'll just * 301 00:21:48,444 --> 00:21:53,082 * have to watch "the Tim Tim and squirrlio show" * * have to watch "the Tim Tim and squirrlio show" * 302 00:21:53,082 --> 00:21:56,819 * "Tim Tim and squirrlio show" * 303 00:21:56,819 --> 00:22:00,924 * "Tim Tim and squirrlio show" * * "and squirrlio show" * 304 00:22:00,924 --> 00:22:04,194 Yeah, elevated heart rate, shortness of breath 305 00:22:04,194 --> 00:22:07,530 and, uh, warm forehead. Could be sepsis. 306 00:22:12,836 --> 00:22:17,874 Are they gonna find my daddy, Olivia? 307 00:22:17,874 --> 00:22:19,976 Yeah. 308 00:22:19,976 --> 00:22:23,079 Of course they are. 309 00:22:27,451 --> 00:22:29,752 Oh, yeah. Like we're gonna find an ambulance out here 310 00:22:29,752 --> 00:22:31,721 that the LAPD couldn't find. 311 00:22:31,721 --> 00:22:35,525 Good call. This was definitely not a waste of time. 312 00:22:35,525 --> 00:22:37,994 You know what? I got a better idea. 313 00:22:37,994 --> 00:22:40,563 Why don't we, uh, take out our guns and wave 'em around? 314 00:22:40,563 --> 00:22:43,499 See what happens. Listen, what happened in Hong Kong... 315 00:22:43,499 --> 00:22:46,769 - Should stay in Hong Kong? - I was following a lead on my own murder. 316 00:22:46,769 --> 00:22:49,038 I know, but the thing you and Benford screwed up 317 00:22:49,038 --> 00:22:51,341 over there is so much bigger than who might 318 00:22:51,341 --> 00:22:54,010 - put 3 bullets in you on March 15th. - For you, maybe. 319 00:22:54,010 --> 00:22:56,546 Come on. Do you think you're the only one 320 00:22:56,546 --> 00:22:58,915 who didn't have a flash-forward, 321 00:22:58,915 --> 00:23:00,583 who saw something, uh, they wish they hadn't? 322 00:23:00,583 --> 00:23:03,886 Take some advice. You can cry. You can lie to your fiancée. 323 00:23:03,886 --> 00:23:06,522 Whatever. But sooner or later you better get it together, 324 00:23:06,522 --> 00:23:09,626 or else she's gonna be... walkin' along that beach 325 00:23:09,626 --> 00:23:12,795 getting ready to marry somebody else. 326 00:23:16,667 --> 00:23:18,668 Don't be stupid. 327 00:23:18,668 --> 00:23:21,537 There are people around you who know things you don't. 328 00:23:21,537 --> 00:23:25,675 If you want to avoid being killed, 329 00:23:25,675 --> 00:23:27,577 you're gonna need a better partner... 330 00:23:27,577 --> 00:23:29,746 better than Mark Benford. 331 00:23:43,827 --> 00:23:46,396 What was that about a waste of time? 332 00:23:49,133 --> 00:23:50,133 Hey. 333 00:23:51,368 --> 00:23:55,338 - I am so glad to see your shining face. - Really? 334 00:23:55,338 --> 00:23:59,075 Yep. Mr. Michalski just woke up from surgery, 335 00:23:59,075 --> 00:24:02,278 and we need someone to check on him. 336 00:24:02,278 --> 00:24:05,048 - Happy to. - Thanks. 337 00:24:20,297 --> 00:24:22,098 Uh, wait! 338 00:24:22,098 --> 00:24:25,768 Excuse me. Hey! Hey. 339 00:24:25,768 --> 00:24:29,038 Oh, I'm... I'm sorry. I thought... thought you were someone else. 340 00:24:29,038 --> 00:24:29,758 Sorry. 341 00:24:46,757 --> 00:24:49,459 In my flash-forward I only saw him for a second, 342 00:24:49,459 --> 00:24:52,762 - but I'm sure it was him. - Well, I gave his description to security. 343 00:24:52,762 --> 00:24:56,666 - I really want you to call that Detective friend of Mark's. - Detective Liefeld. 344 00:24:56,666 --> 00:24:58,901 No, I gave him a description two months ago. 345 00:24:58,901 --> 00:25:03,473 - I mean, this won't be anything new. - You never know what can help. You should call him. 346 00:25:03,473 --> 00:25:04,723 Okay. 347 00:25:06,043 --> 00:25:09,212 Ooh. E.R. okay. Uh, I'll see you later. 348 00:25:09,212 --> 00:25:12,415 Hey, it's gonna be all right. 349 00:25:12,415 --> 00:25:14,384 Okay? 350 00:25:16,620 --> 00:25:19,856 Oh, I keep trying to convince myself that this is a mistake... 351 00:25:19,856 --> 00:25:22,825 you know, it's just something that I don't understand. 352 00:25:22,825 --> 00:25:24,961 But I... I can't keep walking around wondering 353 00:25:24,961 --> 00:25:27,964 if this guy's gonna be behind every corner. 354 00:25:27,964 --> 00:25:29,899 Have you heard about sanctuary? 355 00:25:29,899 --> 00:25:34,637 Um, let me show you. I put these up everywhere. 356 00:25:34,637 --> 00:25:36,172 Here. 357 00:25:36,172 --> 00:25:38,741 Yeah, I've seen these. 358 00:25:38,741 --> 00:25:41,244 The guy who leads it sees things in a really positive way. 359 00:25:41,244 --> 00:25:44,147 You should check it out. He might be able to help. 360 00:25:44,147 --> 00:25:48,217 It doesn't matter to me whether you were frightened 361 00:25:48,217 --> 00:25:50,119 by what you saw or excited. 362 00:25:50,119 --> 00:25:52,054 I'll be the first to admit 363 00:25:52,054 --> 00:25:55,091 I was totally confused by my flash-forward. 364 00:25:59,830 --> 00:26:03,132 I wasn't a religious person at all. 365 00:26:03,132 --> 00:26:05,001 I didn't know what to do. 366 00:26:05,001 --> 00:26:08,304 But a voice said, "just keep moving forward." 367 00:26:08,304 --> 00:26:11,974 So I created sanctuary... 368 00:26:11,974 --> 00:26:14,343 A place where we can be safe, 369 00:26:14,343 --> 00:26:16,846 were there is no threat, 370 00:26:16,846 --> 00:26:19,015 no danger. 371 00:26:20,617 --> 00:26:22,885 What do you think they're after? 372 00:26:22,885 --> 00:26:27,290 It's the experiment at NLAP. It's gotta be. 373 00:26:27,290 --> 00:26:29,592 And clearly, I didn't consider 374 00:26:29,592 --> 00:26:32,161 the repercussions of our announcement. 375 00:26:32,161 --> 00:26:34,597 Your announcement, Lloyd. 376 00:26:34,597 --> 00:26:37,300 I shouldn't have implicated you and the rest of the staff. 377 00:26:37,300 --> 00:26:39,836 Oh, spare me your whinging, Lloyd. 378 00:26:39,836 --> 00:26:42,405 I was co-director of the project. 379 00:26:42,405 --> 00:26:45,241 I was on the hook the moment you opened your mouth, 380 00:26:45,241 --> 00:26:47,944 and as I've said repeatedly, I do not think we were 381 00:26:47,944 --> 00:26:53,516 - responsible for the blackout. - Yeah, well, it would seem our captors would beg to differ. 382 00:26:53,516 --> 00:26:56,219 Yes. We do beg to differ. 383 00:27:06,196 --> 00:27:07,763 Sit, please. 384 00:27:14,238 --> 00:27:17,440 I have emphysema. 385 00:27:17,440 --> 00:27:20,977 I contracted it through years of habitual smoking. 386 00:27:20,977 --> 00:27:23,579 Disgusting proclivity, isn't it? 387 00:27:23,579 --> 00:27:27,350 Only villains smoke. We know this, right? 388 00:27:27,350 --> 00:27:31,087 I'm sorry. You are? 389 00:27:36,627 --> 00:27:39,262 You may call me Flosso. 390 00:27:41,098 --> 00:27:43,232 And I'm a villain. 391 00:27:48,750 --> 00:27:52,185 Imagine... a basket 392 00:27:52,185 --> 00:27:54,721 the size of Montana. 393 00:27:54,721 --> 00:27:58,525 Now imagine said basket is filled with money. 394 00:27:58,525 --> 00:28:00,594 That is what my employers are paying me 395 00:28:00,594 --> 00:28:03,297 to ask you these questions. 396 00:28:03,297 --> 00:28:05,265 So at 11:00 a.m. On October 6, 397 00:28:05,265 --> 00:28:09,336 you conducted a proton-driven plasma-Wakefield experiment. 398 00:28:09,336 --> 00:28:12,239 It is my understanding that you were searching 399 00:28:12,239 --> 00:28:14,608 for tachyonic dark matter. 400 00:28:14,608 --> 00:28:16,677 In the resulting particle collision, 401 00:28:16,677 --> 00:28:19,079 how much collision energy was generated? 402 00:28:19,079 --> 00:28:22,182 - I... I don't know. - Are we talking about a billion electron volts? 403 00:28:22,182 --> 00:28:26,486 - I don't know. - How many electron volts were generated? 404 00:28:26,486 --> 00:28:30,791 Perhaps I can help you with your inquiry? 405 00:28:32,060 --> 00:28:35,162 On October 6th, 406 00:28:35,162 --> 00:28:37,664 you were in Toronto burying your father, I believe. 407 00:28:37,664 --> 00:28:40,467 I'm asking the man who actually pushed the button. 408 00:28:40,467 --> 00:28:43,537 You're here for a different reason. 409 00:28:43,537 --> 00:28:46,640 So how many electron volts were generated? 410 00:28:46,640 --> 00:28:49,609 I'd rather die than tell you how to manufacture another blackout. 411 00:28:49,609 --> 00:28:52,646 - You think you caused it? - I did. 412 00:28:52,646 --> 00:28:55,649 No, Dr. Simcoe. All the two of you did was amplify it. 413 00:28:55,649 --> 00:28:56,729 So again, 414 00:28:58,920 --> 00:29:02,289 how many electron volts? 415 00:29:09,931 --> 00:29:13,100 - What you got? - No wounds, no ligature marks, 416 00:29:13,100 --> 00:29:15,469 so I'm going with a poison of some kind. 417 00:29:15,469 --> 00:29:18,572 But I won't know more until the toxology comes back. 418 00:29:18,572 --> 00:29:21,908 We found this. 419 00:29:21,908 --> 00:29:24,378 Might belong to one of the EMTs. 420 00:29:24,378 --> 00:29:28,014 - A leather case? - Fits a palm print, but we didn't find a phone. 421 00:29:28,014 --> 00:29:29,916 If the phone's still in the ambulance, 422 00:29:29,916 --> 00:29:33,787 - we can triangulate its position from its signal. - Find the phone, find the ambulance. 423 00:29:33,787 --> 00:29:35,288 Find the ambulance, maybe find the guys who stole it. 424 00:29:35,288 --> 00:29:38,725 Find them, and they'll get us to Simon and Lloyd. 425 00:29:38,725 --> 00:29:41,027 Just relax. 426 00:29:41,027 --> 00:29:43,196 You ever sit in a chair before? 427 00:29:43,196 --> 00:29:45,432 Not like this one, no. 428 00:29:45,432 --> 00:29:48,001 Well, some people who've had difficulty recalling 429 00:29:48,001 --> 00:29:49,503 their flash-forwards 430 00:29:49,503 --> 00:29:52,472 have had real breakthroughs with this treatment. 431 00:29:52,472 --> 00:29:55,776 So how about you tell me what changed your mind? 432 00:29:55,776 --> 00:29:57,778 I'm driving everyone around me... 433 00:29:57,778 --> 00:30:00,080 everyone I care about... 434 00:30:00,080 --> 00:30:00,920 away... 435 00:30:03,751 --> 00:30:08,622 Because I can't deal with what my future might be. 436 00:30:08,622 --> 00:30:11,091 Was that really so hard to say? 437 00:30:11,091 --> 00:30:13,660 You got no idea. 438 00:30:16,831 --> 00:30:20,700 Well, therapy is a lot like A.A. 439 00:30:20,700 --> 00:30:23,437 The first step in recovery 440 00:30:23,437 --> 00:30:26,406 is admitting you have a problem. 441 00:30:26,406 --> 00:30:28,341 This gonna hurt? 442 00:30:28,341 --> 00:30:30,477 Truth always does a little. 443 00:30:36,818 --> 00:30:39,152 The man in my flash-forward had a neck like an ox, 444 00:30:39,152 --> 00:30:41,721 smelled like a meat locker. 445 00:30:41,721 --> 00:30:46,526 Don't know where I was or who the man was. 446 00:30:46,526 --> 00:30:50,163 I felt my thumbs on his trachea. 447 00:30:50,163 --> 00:30:55,268 I pushed down as hard as I could until I felt something snap. 448 00:30:55,268 --> 00:30:57,304 Then I let go. 449 00:30:57,304 --> 00:31:01,675 I can't believe you'd be capable of something like that. 450 00:31:01,675 --> 00:31:05,645 I guess mine's a little bit more violent than yours. I'm confused. 451 00:31:05,645 --> 00:31:09,082 In my flash-forward, I... 452 00:31:09,082 --> 00:31:11,585 I got a text message from you. Sorry, I have to make a call. 453 00:31:11,585 --> 00:31:15,455 I can't remember that. I mean, obviously I couldn't have 454 00:31:15,455 --> 00:31:17,824 sent you a text in the middle of what I was doing. 455 00:31:17,824 --> 00:31:20,861 Or maybe I sent you a text earlier, and you just retrieved it then. 456 00:31:20,861 --> 00:31:23,830 I don't understand. 457 00:31:23,830 --> 00:31:25,732 Why don't our futures match? 458 00:31:25,732 --> 00:31:28,568 Because it's a possible future. 459 00:31:28,568 --> 00:31:31,571 Clearly, you weren't paying any attention 460 00:31:31,571 --> 00:31:36,810 to the story about the FBI Agent who committed suicide. 461 00:31:38,079 --> 00:31:40,080 Anything's possible... 462 00:31:40,080 --> 00:31:42,482 Vision or no vision. 463 00:31:42,482 --> 00:31:46,052 Lloyd, that's pointless. They're wire windows. 464 00:31:46,052 --> 00:31:47,854 They've probably nailed them shut anyway. 465 00:31:47,854 --> 00:31:48,694 Uh-huh. 466 00:31:53,194 --> 00:31:54,034 Touché. 467 00:31:56,297 --> 00:31:59,332 I just need one person to walk by 468 00:31:59,332 --> 00:32:00,433 and look down. 469 00:32:02,870 --> 00:32:05,872 No, no, no, no. Wait. No, no, no, no, no! Wait! 470 00:32:05,872 --> 00:32:06,622 No! 471 00:32:07,608 --> 00:32:09,709 Help! 472 00:32:09,709 --> 00:32:11,878 Help! 473 00:32:13,381 --> 00:32:15,849 You should start to feel 474 00:32:15,849 --> 00:32:18,818 a tingling sensation in your extremities. 475 00:32:18,818 --> 00:32:21,955 This is completely normal. Just relax. 476 00:32:21,955 --> 00:32:24,958 Let the memories come. 477 00:33:02,296 --> 00:33:03,546 What? 478 00:33:04,732 --> 00:33:08,101 I just wish you were standing behind the eight ball 479 00:33:08,101 --> 00:33:10,203 when I came crashing through. 480 00:33:10,203 --> 00:33:13,573 Go to hell, Lloyd. 481 00:33:18,145 --> 00:33:19,613 What did you see? 482 00:33:19,613 --> 00:33:21,982 I was on the phone. 483 00:33:27,588 --> 00:33:31,558 Do you know who you were talking to? 484 00:33:31,558 --> 00:33:34,861 Lloyd Simcoe. 485 00:33:52,746 --> 00:33:54,914 You dropped something. 486 00:33:54,914 --> 00:33:58,017 Let's start again from the beginning. 487 00:33:58,017 --> 00:33:59,985 You were conducting an experiment 488 00:33:59,985 --> 00:34:01,821 in plasma-Wakefield acceleration. 489 00:34:01,821 --> 00:34:05,291 Am I correct in that assumption? 490 00:34:05,291 --> 00:34:09,361 I thought I made it clear I can't tell you. 491 00:34:10,864 --> 00:34:14,333 Get the... Lloyd! 492 00:34:14,333 --> 00:34:16,302 Were you successful, Dr. Simcoe? 493 00:34:16,302 --> 00:34:18,838 - Lloyd! - All right, all right. 494 00:34:18,838 --> 00:34:21,073 Did your facility detect anything superluminal? 495 00:34:21,073 --> 00:34:23,409 This has nothing to do with Simon. Why? 496 00:34:23,409 --> 00:34:25,644 Was there any Cherenkov radiation? 497 00:34:29,116 --> 00:34:32,985 I... I can't. 498 00:34:35,856 --> 00:34:38,557 Lloyd! Help! Lloyd! 499 00:34:38,557 --> 00:34:40,993 Very well then. 500 00:34:40,993 --> 00:34:44,363 Let the wild rumpus begin. 501 00:34:51,138 --> 00:34:53,939 Hey, kiddo. 502 00:34:53,939 --> 00:34:57,476 Go back to sleep, babe. I was just checking in on you. 503 00:34:57,476 --> 00:34:59,979 I can't. Will you sing some more? 504 00:35:01,915 --> 00:35:06,152 I think I exhausted my repertoire. I have to go home. 505 00:35:06,152 --> 00:35:09,955 I saved you this from my dinner. 506 00:35:09,955 --> 00:35:12,992 A cookie? You did? 507 00:35:17,998 --> 00:35:19,932 Thank you. 508 00:35:25,872 --> 00:35:29,775 Hey, Aaron. It's Mark. I think I could use some help. 509 00:35:49,362 --> 00:35:54,133 * when you wish upon a star * 510 00:35:58,104 --> 00:36:01,140 * makes * who you are * 511 00:36:03,176 --> 00:36:08,414 * anything your heart desires * 512 00:36:08,414 --> 00:36:13,285 * will come to you * 513 00:36:21,161 --> 00:36:24,063 Talk to me, man. 514 00:36:24,063 --> 00:36:25,965 What's happened, Mark? 515 00:36:25,965 --> 00:36:28,968 Why are you sitting here in your car in front of a bar? 516 00:36:28,968 --> 00:36:31,570 It's what's gonna happen, right? 517 00:36:31,570 --> 00:36:35,374 my therapist... 518 00:36:35,374 --> 00:36:38,010 Gave me this drug 519 00:36:38,010 --> 00:36:41,647 to unlock the parts of my flash-forward 520 00:36:41,647 --> 00:36:43,816 I couldn't remember because I was drinking. 521 00:36:45,719 --> 00:36:48,587 It's me. I need to talk to you. 522 00:36:48,587 --> 00:36:51,323 Eh, well, this isn't a good time. 523 00:36:51,323 --> 00:36:54,960 I was on the phone with Lloyd Simcoe. 524 00:36:56,296 --> 00:36:59,298 - Have you been drinking? - Go to hell, Lloyd. 525 00:36:59,298 --> 00:37:02,868 - I told him I... I didn't want to talk to him. - Look, you have every right to hate me, but... 526 00:37:02,868 --> 00:37:05,304 Listen, I don't hate you. I just wish you were standing 527 00:37:05,304 --> 00:37:09,308 - behind the eight ball when I came crashing through. - Fine, but we need to talk about the QED. 528 00:37:09,308 --> 00:37:13,579 - Sounded like we were working together. - I'm not sure. It's highly theoretical, 529 00:37:13,579 --> 00:37:15,180 but I'm... I'm close to cracking it. 530 00:37:15,180 --> 00:37:17,316 Listen to me. Close is not good enough. 531 00:37:17,316 --> 00:37:21,353 - D. Gibbons told me about... - The man you call D. Gibbons lied to you. 532 00:37:21,353 --> 00:37:24,356 You need to hurry. We're running out of time. 533 00:37:24,356 --> 00:37:27,960 Unless we can stop this... And then I told him... 534 00:37:31,097 --> 00:37:33,465 There's gonna be another blackout. 535 00:37:40,527 --> 00:37:42,528 Are you sure? 536 00:37:42,528 --> 00:37:45,131 I'm positive. There's gonna be another blackout. 537 00:37:45,131 --> 00:37:47,366 If Simcoe saw the same thing you did, 538 00:37:47,366 --> 00:37:49,869 why's he been sitting on this information the whole time? 539 00:37:49,869 --> 00:37:51,837 Why hasn't he come forward? 540 00:37:51,837 --> 00:37:54,573 I don't know. Let's find him and ask him. 541 00:37:54,573 --> 00:37:58,010 - Let me back in, and I can track him. - Look, go home. 542 00:37:58,010 --> 00:38:00,046 I'm doing my best to get you reinstated. 543 00:38:00,046 --> 00:38:02,381 - I promise. - W... what am I supposed to do till then? 544 00:38:02,381 --> 00:38:05,284 You said you saw more clues from your vision. 545 00:38:05,284 --> 00:38:07,253 Work them... 546 00:38:07,253 --> 00:38:09,555 - But be quiet about it. - All right. 547 00:38:09,555 --> 00:38:12,958 This business about another blackout... 548 00:38:12,958 --> 00:38:14,860 Keep it to yourself. 549 00:38:14,860 --> 00:38:17,830 If we can't tell the world when it's going to happen, 550 00:38:17,830 --> 00:38:20,332 that's beyond irresponsible. 551 00:38:21,701 --> 00:38:24,203 This is the number for one of our missing EMTs. 552 00:38:24,203 --> 00:38:26,772 We're hoping the phone might still be in the ambulance. 553 00:38:26,772 --> 00:38:30,309 - Can you track it for us? - Yeah. If the battery's still got juice, I can capture the signal 554 00:38:30,309 --> 00:38:33,245 - and triangulate its position. - How close can you get us? 555 00:38:33,245 --> 00:38:35,614 To within 50 meters if it's in the city. 556 00:38:35,614 --> 00:38:38,050 Great. Let's do it. 557 00:38:47,461 --> 00:38:50,029 I made it for you, daddy, to cheer you up. 558 00:38:50,029 --> 00:38:52,932 Well, it worked. 559 00:38:52,932 --> 00:38:54,967 Thank you Charlie. It's beautiful. 560 00:38:54,967 --> 00:38:56,635 What's all this? 561 00:38:56,635 --> 00:38:58,571 It's a giant puzzle, 562 00:38:58,571 --> 00:39:01,540 something I still haven't figured out yet. 563 00:39:01,540 --> 00:39:04,110 When I do Jigsaw puzzles at Nana's house, 564 00:39:04,110 --> 00:39:06,011 I always feel that way 565 00:39:06,011 --> 00:39:08,814 when she dumps the pieces out on the table. 566 00:39:08,814 --> 00:39:13,385 - Yeah? - But we always start with the corners and work in. 567 00:39:13,385 --> 00:39:16,122 At least you know what they are. 568 00:39:16,122 --> 00:39:18,224 Start with the corners daddy. 569 00:39:18,224 --> 00:39:20,326 Come here. 570 00:39:23,029 --> 00:39:25,931 Sometimes we feel God's hand on the back of our neck 571 00:39:25,931 --> 00:39:28,367 pushing us towards something. 572 00:39:28,367 --> 00:39:32,838 And sometimes we feel totally abandoned. 573 00:39:32,838 --> 00:39:35,307 That's normal. 574 00:39:35,307 --> 00:39:37,710 But just because you don't feel something 575 00:39:37,710 --> 00:39:40,179 doesn't mean it's not there. 576 00:39:42,149 --> 00:39:45,084 How many people here have gotten sunburned 577 00:39:45,084 --> 00:39:47,052 on a cloudy day? 578 00:39:47,052 --> 00:39:51,557 You didn't think it was working on you, but it was. 579 00:39:51,557 --> 00:39:53,893 God's love is just like that... 580 00:39:53,893 --> 00:40:01,500 working for your good, whether you are aware of it or not. 581 00:40:01,500 --> 00:40:04,970 Here you go. Thank you. 582 00:40:04,970 --> 00:40:08,440 Sorry. I just had a question. Sure. 583 00:40:08,440 --> 00:40:11,544 What about our responsibility before God? 584 00:40:11,544 --> 00:40:14,547 - Don't we owe him something? - Like what? 585 00:40:14,547 --> 00:40:15,948 Obedience? 586 00:40:15,948 --> 00:40:19,718 I mean, we need to follow the rules that he sets out. 587 00:40:19,718 --> 00:40:21,654 And if we don't? 588 00:40:21,654 --> 00:40:24,290 We get punished. 589 00:40:24,290 --> 00:40:26,725 I... I just don't see how you can say 590 00:40:26,725 --> 00:40:28,794 that the blackout was good. 591 00:40:28,794 --> 00:40:32,097 And look at all the people that died. 592 00:40:32,097 --> 00:40:35,034 - Look at all the trouble it's causing. - Wow. Clearly, I've upset you. 593 00:40:35,034 --> 00:40:37,203 Well, don't you think... in the very least, 594 00:40:37,203 --> 00:40:39,104 the flash-forwards were a wake-up call 595 00:40:39,104 --> 00:40:43,609 - for us to get our act together before it's too late? - I didn't catch your name. 596 00:40:43,609 --> 00:40:45,144 Nicole. 597 00:40:45,144 --> 00:40:46,812 My name is Timothy. 598 00:40:46,812 --> 00:40:48,747 I'd really like to keep talking with you, 599 00:40:48,747 --> 00:40:51,750 but if I don't get out of here before my hour's up, 600 00:40:51,750 --> 00:40:53,085 - I get charged. - Well, thanks. 601 00:40:53,085 --> 00:40:55,487 There's a coffee shop I like nearby. 602 00:40:55,487 --> 00:40:58,924 If you want to talk about it again later... 603 00:41:12,472 --> 00:41:15,441 Red Panda provides humanitarian aid all around the world... 604 00:41:15,441 --> 00:41:18,210 everything from micro-investments to education. 605 00:41:18,210 --> 00:41:20,546 We've been extremely busy since the blackout. 606 00:41:20,546 --> 00:41:22,514 I'm sure you can imagine. 607 00:41:22,514 --> 00:41:24,583 You said you do work all over the world. 608 00:41:24,583 --> 00:41:27,419 Yes. We grew out of DHS in the '90s... 609 00:41:27,419 --> 00:41:29,588 you know, demographic and health services. 610 00:41:29,588 --> 00:41:32,024 We're in South America, the middle east, 611 00:41:32,024 --> 00:41:34,059 the African subcontinent... 612 00:41:34,059 --> 00:41:35,561 Somalia? 613 00:41:35,561 --> 00:41:38,364 Was red panda there in '91? 614 00:41:38,364 --> 00:41:40,466 There was no red panda in 1991. 615 00:41:40,466 --> 00:41:42,801 We weren't chartered until '98. 616 00:41:42,801 --> 00:41:47,306 - And you send in, what, teams of people? - With clean water supplies, mostly. 617 00:41:47,306 --> 00:41:49,275 The warlords keep most everyone out, 618 00:41:49,275 --> 00:41:51,744 but, you know, humanitarian groups like us can get in. 619 00:41:51,744 --> 00:41:55,881 Is there anyone I could talk to about maybe... 620 00:41:55,881 --> 00:41:58,684 Piggybacking on one of red panda's trips? 621 00:41:58,684 --> 00:42:01,654 Um... doubt it. 622 00:42:01,654 --> 00:42:04,290 Not to be disrespectful, but most of the people 623 00:42:04,290 --> 00:42:06,492 working here probably have police records 624 00:42:06,492 --> 00:42:08,427 as thick as the Bible. 625 00:42:08,427 --> 00:42:10,796 We're not like that anymore. 626 00:42:10,796 --> 00:42:14,767 Have a nice day, Agent Benford.